How to Save a Summer
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: There's no turning back. There's no backpedaling. Perry the Platypus has been BUSTED! His secret agent identity and the 2nd Dimension incident have been exposed and Candace, Jenny, and Stacy are hungry for answers. But will the answers break or make relationships? And will O.W.A.C.A take action against them? Or will O.W.A.C.A be in need of their help in dealing with an evil plot?


How to Save a Summer

By Lolitafreak88

*To truly understand this plot, it is best to read 'Writer's Blockade' first, then 'When the Platypus Cry' second, and finally 'Busting of Regret' before reading this story as it is the last story of the storyline. Thank you*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usually a scream indicates fear or terror but in Danville, a place of many happenings, this scream was a particularly distinct scream. It was feminine but young with a melodramatic tone. It was the very scream of Candace Gertrude Flynn. Her ginger hair had a style that was clearly her own, her neck was long and tall like a heron's. She was a girl with a variety of talents though had a difficult time recognizing her own talents. Nowadays though she was at least able to concentrate and recognize more important matters, such as the revelations that shook her world forever yesterday. She practically dreamt the events of yesterday all over again which explained her loud awakening.

"…" Candace put a calming hand to her head and closed her eyes in thought. Yesterday had started off so well. She and Jenny had convinced… ok maybe intimidated Stacy into coming along with them to Hirano, an Asian kingdom named after Stacy to find answers and gather information. But these answers hadn't brought any solace or any resolution, rather they had brought a foreboding sense of betrayal. This betrayal made Isabella's betrayal in the Temple of… _wait what?_ Well, it made… whatever the worst betrayal in history was look like a misunderstanding.

She would like to start from the beginning and explain but she had already done it two times and it only became more embarrassing and more exhausting each time she did it. In a nutshell, she kissed Perry, found a mysterious camera, got a hippie to pep talk her into looking into it, was totally confused, asked Stacy for help, went to the Narrator, and learned the horrible truth about Perry. Candace had been through many things over the summer, thanks to her ever-enthusiastic brothers, but this was by far the worst. And the irony was that Phineas and Ferb had no knowledge of this. It was something that only she and her friends knew about.

Their pet platypus Perry had been a secret agent for as long as he had been part of the family. Worse, he was responsible for their memories being erased against their will and had deceived them for a length of time that Candace didn't even want to think about. He had been a stranger all this time who had played dumb and acted as a muse to some of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. The platypus they thought they knew was completely different in reality. He was not 'Perry' anymore. That was what hurt the most.

Candace was about to get out of bed when she noticed that there was someone laying on her tummy. It wasn't a stuffed animal as it had the weight of a small dog. Candace visibly gasped when she saw a tinge of blue laying on her blanket. It was… a platypus who had been staying with her. She didn't even know if he deserved to be called by the name that her family had been calling him by. So right now he was just a deceptive, wicked, lying platypus who had yet to be evicted from her house. She wanted answers more than anything and today she was going to get those answers from him. Depending on the answers, Perry was probably going to be thrown out of Phineas and Ferb's life forever. For their sake.

So Candace was stunned and irritated that 'Perry', of all times he could have done so, was sleeping on her bed. Well… maybe not irritated as she would've been. She wisely considered that Perry knew nothing of this and that she was at her very own home in her very own room. Should she have tried to attack or interrogate Perry, it would've left her vulnerable and Phineas and Ferb could've overheard her. So Candace decided to let Perry be. Eventually he would get his just desserts anyway and going at this alone would only serve to anger Stacy and Jenny. Candace, a mature young adult in her eyes, needed to come up with a strategy. Especially considering she was up against something out of an old spy movie.

After getting dressed and leaving her room and checking to see that Perry was still lying on the bed, Candace headed down the stairs. She had asked Phineas and Ferb if they could do her a favor yesterday after gathering together to leave Hirano. At this point she didn't care whether or not the Mysterious Force would take it away which it previously did. She had asked for something that would give her and her friends special powers of some sort. Weapons would be confiscated by a normal person if they were seen and even the most powerful weapon requires some skill to use. Furthermore Jenny did have a weapon, her boomerang, it was Stacy and Candace who didn't. But powers were a little more versatile. Especially if they had unique effects that a secret agent couldn't effectively respond to. A secret agent usually was trained to fight with real-world maneuvers but fantastical powers would catch him off-guard and allow them to assert dominance to question him. So she went to ask Phineas and Ferb if they had them ready.

But to her surprise, Stacy and Jenny were already downstairs. Stacy was a beautiful Asian girl who was Candace's best friend while Jenny was a earth-loving girl who was slowly but surely proving her spot as Candace's second best friend. They wore their usual clothes but their expressions were not very usual. Usually they were smiling but both of them wore expressions that meant they were prepared. Although Jenny's had a noticeable trace of hesitance, as though she was not fully ready to go through with what they were about to do. Still it was early morning so it was possible that Jenny was tired. Candace approached them and said,

"I didn't expect you two to be here until after breakfast."

"The early bird gets the worm, or the platypus in this case." Stacy said. Truthfully she was here only to make sure Candace didn't do something reckless but was happy to see that Candace looked a bit more composed. Had she tried to do this right after finding out about Perry's secret, then Stacy would've been forced to step in because Candace wouldn't have been thinking straight. But Candace seemed to recognize what she was up against and instead settled for tomorrow. She ran into Jenny who had nearly the exact same thoughts and the two of them went to Candace's house together.

But Stacy was feeling incredibly conflicted. Not only had she miserably failed to protect Perry's secret from getting out but what she learned was making her doubt Perry even more. To hear Perry had chose to have the memories of his owners and their friends erased despite the fact it was what seemed to cause him pain the first time and that he had been hiding his true personality for the boys for this long was definitely troubling. It had built even more suspicion upon Perry and made Stacy feel foolish in trusting Perry. Perry could've been lying to her face about being worried for his owner's and Stacy allowed herself to buy into it. But part of Stacy felt as though Perry was honest and that there was more to this than meets the eye. So part of her wanted to believe Perry, the other part of her wanted to back up Candace, but overall, she wanted answers more than anything.

"Yes, I believe that the more time we have to prepare, the greater the chances of this going well." Jenny added. Jenny considered herself neutral amongst the three. She secretly was starting to admire Perry more than ever after the discovery of him being a secret agent but understood that his actions had not been selfless and had deeply hurt Candace's feelings. Still Candace was a naturally dramatic person who took things quite seriously or went overboard on small things. Jenny was afraid of Candace doing this on her own. So Jenny was hoping to protect Perry from anything too extreme for the situation. Like Stacy, she wanted answers more than anything.

"Well I'm glad you are here. I've had Phineas and Ferb prepare a surprise for us." Candace said with a playful wink.

It was meant to be light-hearted but Stacy seemed to take this negatively.

"You are getting your brothers to build things just for this? They are not your accomplices for some grand scheme Candace." She scolded.

Candace had asked Phineas and Ferb in a subtle way if they would be willing to help her go on a mission. They had agreed to aid her and Candace even asked them to build them something in the theme of Hirano. So that literally meant anything… _Maybe I should've said something else,_ Candace thought.

"Well I asked nicely and besides they are going to build something else today. I asked them to help me out yesterday." Candace responded.

Stacy looked rather skeptical but conceded.

"Well… ok. As long as YOU are not getting into their personal time that's fine with me." Stacy said.

"Candace are you alright? You look pale. Like a polar bear's fur." Jenny said.

Ever observant, she noticed that as soon as Candace's attempt at a joke failed, she developed a melancholy expression. As though she hadn't had a pleasant sleep.

"Well… no. I can't get over it. I've tried thinking of my lovely Jeremy. I've tried thinking of Ducky Momo. I've tried thinking about a new scheme to bust my brothers… half-heartedly at this rate. But all I can think about is how Perry did this to us." Candace said, putting a hand to her head.

She was starting to get a head-ache from all this tension and stress. It was a miracle she hadn't gotten head-aches earlier or more consistently from the times she overreacted and freaked out about her brothers. Jenny and Stacy looked understanding though, with Stacy softening her tense posture.

"I can't believe we're going to do this." Stacy said.

_I can't believe I didn't try to stop this,_ Stacy continued in her head. With each new sentence she heard, her thoughts about Perry kept changing. She realized she may have let paranoia get to her. Paranoia was a dangerous noun. It made one shaky, distrustful, on edge, or distracted. She didn't consider Perry's thoughts before lying to him because of what Candace and Jenny showed her and because she wanted to learn more. She believed Perry wouldn't have told her the truth. But with Platyborg, it made sense why he wouldn't or why he couldn't. She wasn't so much as mad about her memories being erased, she was more mad at the fact that Perry had involved everyone in Danville, allowed O.W.A.C.A to simply erase their memories instead of trying to negotiate something. Especially since it seemed as though Phineas, Ferb, and the rest had helped O.W.A.C.A out.

"I'm nervous too. Promise me you won't lose your cool or won't hurt Perry?" Jenny requested.

Jenny's thought process was a little more reasonable and neutral. After all, she cared for every living thing in the world and a platypus was a very special species. Plus she knew that this had been the boy's pet for a long time. She wouldn't dream of taking him away from them or having to make him go away. She felt as though if they found the answers they were looking for, maybe things would open up.

"We need to restrain him to get him to talk. There's no way he'll just sit down and listen to us ask him questions. He's a secret agent and they usually keep things secret, no matter what happens." Candace said with a rather shockingly ruthless tone.

"Candace!" Jenny and Stacy both called her out at the same time.

"He's a stranger! It's bad enough that I have to talk to him but fortunately, talking to strangers is an adult's job. As Phineas and Ferb's big sister I need to do this." Candace stood her ground.

Jenny seemed disappointed and Stacy just seemed peeved. Jenny muttered with reservation,

"Can we just… see Phineas and Ferb's inventions already?"

But Stacy had an idea, a forward idea but an idea nonetheless.

"Perhaps after we say good-bye to Perry." She spoke.

Candace and Jenny looked at her in confusion. Candace then remembered something else.

"Oh yeah Perry was sleeping on my bed but I let him be because it wouldn't be fair to him. He sure loved to sneak into my room..." Candace said.

"Loves' you mean." Jenny corrected Candace's use of the past tense.

Stacy saw an opportunity to tease Candace again. She was mostly trying to get Candace to lighten up.

"Maybe he really does have a 'Mysterious Love' for you Candace." She joked.

Jenny began giggling while Candace began to flush.

"Ok, I promise I won't hurt Perry if you two promise to stop talking about that! I mean if that got out it would be the end of my reputation. For good!" She shouted.

"If what got out Candace?" Phineas's cheery voice rang out from the kitchen.

Candace was about to scream but quickly covered her mouth while Jenny and Stacy snickered. As usual Candace didn't realize she had been speaking loudly or that Phineas and Ferb liked to eat breakfast first thing and so she quickly came up with a comeback,

"Nothing Phineas and Ferb. Just stuff between me and my VERY considerate friends who know not to spread silly rumors. Right?" From the tone of her voice she was threatening Stacy and Jenny if they blurted out that fact in front of her brothers there'd be a consequence.

"Right." Jenny and Stacy replied at once.

"Ok, by the way, we have the inventions ready. Want to see them?" Phineas asked.

Candace was about to answer but Stacy, diligent, answered instead.

"We were going to tell Perry good-bye. Before… we go off for the day." She had slightly stumbled in coming up with a reason why they were saying good-bye but proved quick-thinking enough to come up with an accurate one.

"Aw that's nice of you. Better hurry before he goes out and about like he always does. Hey Ferb, do you think Perry goes out and makes the most out of summer like we do." Phineas's discussion moved to talk to Ferb who was probably eating breakfast too.

Candace looked positively crushed. It was these innocent words from her brothers that showed they didn't know any better. They merely thought Perry was just like them. They had always been used to Perry's daily life and always welcomed Perry happily, though Candace did a few times as well. So the fact they didn't know the truth made Candace pity them and feel even guiltier. She had a great deal of responsibility that she knew better than to flaunt around. But she hadn't been responsible for a majority of the summer and this was the price she had to pay.

"Well he doesn't do much but I suppose this is his way of doing things." Ferb responded intellectually.

Candace began to sob and cry bitter tears as she, Stacy, and Jenny headed up the stairs. Jenny held Candace in her arms once they reached the top, allowing Candace to shed all her tears of regret. Stacy peered inside Candace's room to see that Perry was not there. _He must've left already…_

"Well, we know where he's gone off to at the very least." She said resolutely.

"Yes, off to Dr. Doofensmirtz. We will get the answers that we've been seeking." Jenny spoke.

"Au…ugh… wahhhh!" Candace cried out in a crying outburst. She was hurt that Perry had once again left secretively as he had always done…

By now Perry had indeed left the household and had assumed Agent P, his heroic, fearsome, secret agent identity. The true irony was that he was in more trouble than ever before and had no idea of it. Thanks to Stacy that is. Perry arrived in the headquarters that truly defined headquarters with state-of-art technology, a minimalist color scheme, and a lot of secret entrances to get there. He sat in his seat and waited for the big screen to turn on so that Major Monogram could let him know of today's mission. But strangely it didn't turn on.

Perry gave a confused look before noticing something on the ground before him. It was a single written note. He looked around to make sure he was alone and not being watched and picked up the note and read it to himself. For as Jenny correctly theorized yesterday, he was not capable of talking.

"Stop Dr. Doofensmirtz and then report to me as soon as possible. Monogram." It was written neatly and Monogram's signature was something Perry recognized.

_Whether I wanted to or not_, he thought. Perry could've thought deeper and reminisced about his time as a secret agent but he decided that the note sounded urgent. Boarding his vehicle, he hurried off to see what his frenemy was up to today.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace had finally calmed down in her room with Jenny and Stacy counseling her. But she was still very disheartened. She had failed in the most important job a big sister had, take care of the family. She could've easily had noticed Perry had been a secret agent had she paid more attention, since clues had been scattered everywhere, but she didn't. She was obsessed with busting her brothers, hardly an achievement or a noble goal, that everything fell apart.

"I just… feel like I-I lost… my dignity a-and my responsibility…" Candace admitted.

Stacy was getting a bit frustrated with Candace. As much as Candace had a right to be upset and depressed, and considering that Candace was in the right while Stacy was questionably in the wrong, it was upsetting Stacy to see Candace like this. It was so unlike the calm…ish, spunky, spirited, romantic Candace she knew. Stacy decided that it was time to get back on track.

"Candace! Enough with the pity party, it isn't even a real party! What we need to do is go to Perry and get the answers we need. There's obviously a reason for everything that has happened over the past few sum… mers? Summer? Whatever. So please just get back on track?" She pleaded.

Candace's expression, which had been very sullen, finally seemed to gain a bit of life into it. She looked forward for a few seconds and then nodded with resolution.

"You are absolutely right. Besides as long as we can settle this without my brothers or my parents knowing, then that shows I took matters into my own hands." Candace said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Jenny muttered.

Normally very patient, she too had lost her patience with Candace's despair. Yesterday Candace cried for the rest of the day… when her brothers and parents weren't paying attention up to the point Stacy and Jenny had to leave. Jenny understood that they did not know the whole truth and if the truth was what it could've been, then there'd be no reason to cry like this. But to the three girls surprise, Linda and Lawrence appeared from the doorway.

"Hey girls. We wanted to let you know that we are going to go to Danville's Farmer's Market Street Fair." Linda spoke.

"It's the organic distinction of the Farmer's Market mixed with the wondrous surprise of a Street Fair." Lawrence said as though he were quoting a line from a movie or, more predictably, a commercial.

"Danville really does have a lot more events than I thought…" Stacy muttered.

But Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Django and dad go there whenever possible, to showcase their artwork and ask people to come to the museum. That's partly how I was able to come over Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." She spoke politely.

But Stacy looked adamant. Depending on where this place was, if Perry were to be caught red-handed then a large number of people who might be present would also find out.

"Where's it at?" Candace asked ironically.

"Oh it's far away from that um… Doofensmirtz Incorporated building. Nowhere near there but still in the Tri-State Area." Linda replied.

_SAFE! _Stacy cheered in her head.

"So we were initially going to have you take care of the boys but Phineas and Ferb let us know that you, Stacy, and Jenny had very important matters to attend to so instead we've called in a babysitter. But I'd like you to wait until the babysitter has arrived before you go off to do your errands ok?" Linda spoke strictly to Candace.

Candace, Stacy, and Jenny looked to Linda in astonishment. Not so much as to what she said, but as to that Phineas and Ferb had told Linda that they had to go do something today. It meant a lot to Candace to hear that. It meant that her brothers had compassion and even though they didn't know what they were up to, they were able to grasp that they needed to do something today. Stacy and Jenny were glad too. They had always thought of Phineas and Ferb has talented and really wonderful brothers to Candace. Their intelligence was definitely showing.

"I am hoping for the best. I am putting a lot of trust in the babysitter so Candace, Jenny, Stacy. I've also instructed her to call you girls if there was an emergency where she absolutely needed you three. Whatever you girls are going to go do I hope it's worthwhile." Linda warned.

As a mother, Linda was very concerned for her two youngest children and Phineas and Ferb were definitely sweet and deserving of being protected. Candace was only just beginning to realize this fully. Probably the only good thing that came out of Perry's betrayal was that it made Candace understand her duties at last. From now on she would be a picture perfect big sister.

"You can count on us mom! Whether it's a meteor crashing into the house or a animal stampede, we'll be prepared for anything." Candace said cheerfully.

"Of course Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher." Jenny added in.

"Exactly what they said." Stacy concluded the conversation. With that, Candace's parents left. The three girls now had the chance they needed to go speak with Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb were outside in the backyard looking at some blueprints. Phineas and Ferb's blueprints were very detailed and special, as they had the power to help recover one from complete and utter boredom. They also symbolized the imagination that they possessed. Imagination that could never be taken away. The girls entered the backyard and spoke to Phineas and Ferb.

"Phineas, Ferb. I would like you to give me my request now please." Candace said.

"Sure thing Candace!" Phineas responded ever jubilantly and started looking through his pockets.

He pulled out three beautiful rings, that were rose gold in metal, and had a large gemstone shaped like Candace's head. The gemstones were red, blue, and yellow respectively. Jenny's eyes marveled at the sight.

"They are so beautiful! Are they real gems?" Jenny asked.

Gemstones were among Jenny's favorite accessory as many of them were found in nature and always added a beautiful sparkling touch to a look.

"You bet! These are the Cosplay Cocktail Rings. They will allow you to transform into an embodiment of Japanese culture." Phineas explained.

Stacy's expression changed into a very humorous and also very ironic expression. She, above anyone else, knew the most about Japanese culture and she also knew about 'Cosplay'. Cosplay was basically dressing-up and sometimes even acting out the part of a famous character. From a pirate king to a magical girl to a pop idol to even mascot characters, cosplay expanded deep. But it also had an infamy to it and she wasn't sure if Phineas and Ferb knew what they were getting into.

"Cosplay? Phineas… will these cosplays be… um… not flashy?" Stacy asked.

Having talked to Stacy before about this topic, Candace realized why Stacy sounded concerned.

"I'm sure they are Rated G Stace. But how will Cosplay give us superpowers? I mean we'll look nice but we won't have any special abilities?" She turned to Phineas and Ferb with her points.

"Well that's the beauty of it, when you transform, which you do by pushing on the gemstone after you've projected the image of who you want to cosplay as into your head, you will also gain powers. So if you were to be a warrior, you would actually have that warrior's weapon and fighting abilities or if you were to be a mage, you would be able to cast spells. Sometimes it'll even have unique powers if you choose something that's vague like a Maid Café maid." Phineas was always ready to help his friends and family figure out what the inventions they built did.

"Maid Café?" Jenny asked, her interest piqued.

"They are attractions and restaurants in Japan where the servers are all maids and they treat customers like they are the masters and madams of the house. They are really cute though a bit… peppy?" Stacy asked, unsure of how Jenny would take the idea of 'maids'. To her surprise, Jenny looked very excited.

"Ooh! I want to be a maid! I originally wanted to be a geisha but kimonos and yukatas would be fussy to fight in. Plus I believe I could easily be a maid. I have the manners and grace down and love making people happy!" She cheerfully declared.

_Jenny as a maid, I've seen it all._ Candace thought. Candace was unsure of who she wanted to cosplay as. She had already cosplayed before during a spontaneous musical number (As Jenny would say) but who she had cosplayed as was a very curvy character and while they had great powers, their fashion sense… was not Rated G. But she then remembered the beautiful Lolita fashions she had heard about before. The Sweet Lolita fashion in particular. It sounded so fanciful and feminine and might be something that would catch Jeremy's eye.

"Yes indeed! I think I'll be a Sweet Lolita. Could you imagine the look on Jeremy's face when I emerge looking so elegant and fanciful?" Candace asked, accompanying her confidence with a pose.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it. It's a fashion that Danville may not be prepared for." Stacy warned.

"Oh yeah. Stace. Are you going to cosplay again?" Candace asked, remembering Stacy's cosplay from when they were in Hirano.

"Yes. But likely a different character. Someone that looks similar to me but also has great power. To…" Stacy stopped.

She certainly was not going to hurt Perry but that was likely the type of powers her character possessed. She also could heal but really, why would she need to heal if they were just going to confront Perry? _Only if things get out of hand._ Stacy decided.

"To… help out I suppose?" Stacy chattered.

"Terrific, we could use all the help we can get." Jenny said, giggling at the end.

Candace looked around for a clock and remembering her phone, she pulled it out and examined the time. The morning was going by fast and if Perry had already left… surely he was at Dr. Doofensmirtz now battling. If they didn't make it in time, Perry would return and they'd have to try again tomorrow. But they had only been able to get her parent's permission for today and it'd be much harder to regain it tomorrow.

"Ok, we need to get moving girls. Ready to transform?" Candace asked but then immediately blushed.

_I really sounded like an anime heroine there_… she thought.

"Wait Candace! There's one more thing you should know about the Cosplay Cocktail Rings!" Phineas called out.

"What is it Phineas-kun?" Jenny asked, deciding to use honorifics again.

"Well… we don't know for sure but the Cosplay Cocktail Rings may have some unfortunate side-effects. At least that you may end up actually acting like character you transform into briefly at certain points instead of yourself. But it's only temporary." Phineas pointed out.

"Ok… only have to worry about Jen then." Candace teased.

Stacy and her chuckled to themselves though Jenny was oblivious. But Stacy was actually a bit worried too. Her character… tended to be spacey and laugh at the most inopportune things. It was an endearing character trait but if she was going to have any chance at helping out Perry (Or having him take her seriously) she could not afford to break out into laughter. But she gave a determined look after the chuckles were over as did Jenny.

"Ready everyone?" Jenny offered.

"Yes!" Stacy and Candace replied instantly.

"Ok, then just push on the diamond and declare 'Transformation Time, Activate' and you'll be set!" Phineas said.

The three girls nodded. They were ready to begin the final step to this journey. To get the answers they needed. So they followed Phineas's word.

"Transformation Time, Activate!"

Phineas and Ferb put on some 3-D glasses as a traditional transformation sequence played out. In a few minutes it was over but three transformed, graceful ladies were now present.

Stacy now had her hair back with a red headband, a red cardigan with over a school uniform shirt with a yellow ribbon, a knee-length black plaid skirt, black pantyhose, and black shoes. A pink fan was clasped in her hands. She was now a cosplayer at the moment, cosplaying as Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4. She looked a bit impressed at the authenticity of her outfit though it was clear she was still Stacy.

Jenny was now dressed in a very lovely maid uniform that had puffed sleeves and an apron with a subtle petal-shaped cut on the edge of the apron. She paired it with thigh high mint green stockings and knee-high black laced boots. She also had a mint green mead headdress but her signature flower was still quite present in her hair. Jenny looked very impressed and even remarked,

"Best Halloween costume ever. I mean the detail in this is extravagant."

Unfortunately, Candace was not quite as happy with her new look. She was adorned in a lavish and beautiful Sweet Lolita dress. The candy apple red dress featured a two-tier knee-length skirt with one tier being white in color. It had puffy long sleeves with a white ribbon detail on the 'puff'. She was wearing red stockings with white polka-dots and white Mary-Janes. Candace's hair was no longer in it's usual style, instead being in the more formal style that Candace had worn to her cotillion with Jeremy. White lacy gloves now adorned her fingers. But what was most astonishing was that she was wearing a head-piece on her head that looked exactly like a stuffed animal version of Perry… when he wasn't doing much. This was what was irritating Candace the most.

"Really? The universe just has to give me a Perry accessory at a time like this?!" She complained.

"But I think it looks really cute. I mean it's like Perry is resting on top of your head!" Stacy pointed out.

A glare from Candace made Stacy stammer a bit and change her mind.

"Well… I guess it's impractical for… what we're going to do…"

"What are you going to do?" Phineas asked curiously while looking at the three with pride.

He was definitely happy to see that the Cosplay Cocktail Rings had worked. All the inventions he and Ferb had made in the past had been worked on with a lot of precision and care. If one of them didn't work or please their friends, they would go back to the drawing board feeling a bit bad that it hadn't turned out the way they had hoped. But that almost never happened and to see that Candace, Stacy, and Jenny looked quite grateful and happy for this working out was a rewarding feeling. Candace and Stacy looked to one another after Phineas asked his question with a knowing look. After a nod of agreement Candace faced Phineas again.

"We are going to go visit someone and chat for awhile." Candace replied as though it was completely normal.

Stacy couldn't help but gulp. Things were going to get crazy, she could tell. But not knowing how they were going to get crazy was just increasing her anxiety.

"So are you ready Stacy, Jenny?" Candace asked with authority, turning to face both her girls as she addressed them. But she could only stop and stare baffled at Jenny who had bowed and then stood up holding a plate with a tea set that had popped out of nowhere.

"Welcome back to Chez Platypus Candace-Sama. Would you care for Royal Platypus Milk Tea?" Jenny asked with a voice that sounded as though Jenny was trying her hardest to be as cute as possible and succeeding. Even the way she offered the tea set seemed very fanciful.

"Oh yeah, Chez Platypus. That was our Perry-themed restaurant!" Phineas smiled.

"… Side effects?" Stacy asked, turning to face Candace's brothers.

"They usually happen to those with an active imagination." Ferb answered.

"No platypus milk for me." Candace said, doing her best to hold herself from shuddering in disgust.

The last time she had heard about platypus milk was when she had switched bodies with… Perry. Candace suddenly found herself scowling, realizing Perry had probably used her body to do his secret agent junk. _First forcing me to sweat milk, eat disgusting things, and NOW using my own body for your escapades? It. Is. ON! _Candace thought, suddenly feeling very annoyed.

At that moment, Jenny suddenly stopped and blinked twice before looking confused.

"Um… what were we doing again…? And why am I holding a tea set?" Jenny asked, mainly to herself.

Candace looked a bit relieved at this though and smiled. She took the tea set from Jenny's hands and set it down on the table.

"Jenny… we are going to go get some answers now. And the reason you had a tea set was so that we would have something to drink when we got back. That's very thoughtful of you." She spoke gently.

"… My honor I suppose." Jenny just went along with Candace's words feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Now-" Candace flexed her knuckles as Stacy looked solemn and Jenny pulled out her boomerang, "let's do this."

FINALLY! Part one of the conclusion to the 'Writer's Blockade' storyline is here! Sorry it took so long, I had a surprisingly tough time figuring out the layout of this story. I have thought about how this story was going to end for a LONG time, envisioning scenes and statements but during the writing of other stories XD. Plus writing this first chapter was tough in that I wanted to have a strong and meaningful set-up to how this particularly important day in Phineas and Ferb's summer is going to turn out. I've also been thinking of maybe moving on from Fan-Fictions and starting to focus on actual, original stories, especially since I'm now on my way to college. But I feel that there are certain stories that I've started that I need to finish before I've moved on from Fan-Fictions for good. This one was on top of the list :D. So I sure hope you enjoy ^_^. It's time, it's now. Candace, Stacy, and Jenny are going to go seek Perry out and figure out what's going on. But what is Perry up to today with Dr. Doofensmirtz? Why is he in a particularly positive mood today? Find out next time in Chapter 2! Once again, I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. Thank you ^_^.


End file.
